Oath
by pheonixkami
Summary: Just a one shot based off of the song Oath by Cher Lloyd. I thought of Harry and Hermione when I heard this song. Here you go. Please read and review! Rated M to be safe...


Oath

**This is my attempt at a one shot H/HR fanfic/songfic. Song is Cher Lloyd's Oath. Enjoy**

****Harry was tired of being quiet about his feelings for Hermione. Ron had run out on them and despite the fact that he felt slightly guilty about what he was about to do, he half needed this as much as she did.

Harry came over to sit down by Hermione and turned on the radio that Hermione had found on one of her trips to find food.

"Hey you, why don't you dance with me?" Harry asked holding out his hand with a goofy grin on his face. She got up and allowed him to hold her close to him.

"Harry I just don't understand why Ron left you."

"What about you?"

"I couldn't care less about that pig headed git." Hermione mumbled.

"Then who do you care about Hermione?"

_Cher Lloyd's new single is out now..._

__"I heard this song the other day Harry. I think that it is our song." Hermione smiled and Harry looked up at her confused.

_Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end_  
_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_  
_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_  
_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_  
_'Member the times, times, times sneaking out the house_  
_All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts_  
_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_  
_We got something you can't undo, do_

"We do get into a whole hell of a lot of trouble don't we Mione?" Harry rested his forehead on her's.

"And we did sneak you out of the Dursley's. Yes, I wrote Ron and told him to do something." Hermione smirked.

_Laughing so damn hard_  
_Crashed your dad's new car_

"I wouldn't call Mr. Weasley's Ford Angela new exactly." Harry smiled remembering that crazy drive.  
_All the scars we share_  
_I promise, I swear_

"At least you don't have my scar. I couldn't bare it if you did."

"I would take it all from you if I could. I-I-I don't know what I'd do without you."

_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

"This does sound a lot like us Mione." Harry twirled her around.

_I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes_  
_I know I called you lazy, and that's most times_

"I am so not lazy...but I guess when it comes to Snape's essays I am." Hermione laughed when Harry finally admitted to it.

_But you complete me, and that's no lie_  
_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_  
_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_  
_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_  
_And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong_  
_You got the best friends sing, sing along_

_Laughing so damn hard_  
_Crashed your dad's new car_  
_All the scars we share_  
_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

"Mione I love you so much." Harry finally looked her in the eyes and let it flow out of his mouth.

"Like a sister I know." Hermione managed a half smile.

"No Mione, I'm in love with you. "

"I love you too Harry." Hermione teared up again as Harry rammed his mouth onto her's trying to make up for lost time.

_I'll never let you go_  
_Woah, this is my oath to you_  
_Just thought that you should know_  
_Woah, this is my oath to you_

_Yeah..._

After snogging for a good amount of time Hermione started tearing buttons open on Harry's shirt.

"Bed now." She whispered into his ear.

Harry near lost it at that moment as he picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down gently.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked softly "Cause I don't know how much restraint I could show you if we keep this up." Hermione took her own shirt off and flung it across the room in response.

_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

"Wait a minute have you ever?" Harry looked up at Hermione when he felt something blocking him from fully entering her.

"No..."

"This is the best gift I could have gotten you know? And I'm sorry this is going to hurt."

"It's okay I love you Harry."

_Oh Ohh_  
_You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know_  
_Yeah Ohh_  
_Woah, this is my oath to you_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_Woah, this is my oath to you_

__"Hermione, I don't care what happens with Voldemort much less what happens with Ron. But I do know that I want to be with you forever."

"I want to be with you too Harry."

"Like the song says, you will never have to worry about a single thing Hermione. No matter how long you live we'll never run out of money."

"I could care less if we were dirt poor as long as I have you Harry." Hermione spooned up against him.

"That's why I'm in love with you." Harry smiled finally glad he made a good choice in his life...for once.


End file.
